


C'est la vie

by elfiepike



Series: Moonlight Destiny [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, F/M, Gags, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Ayaka knows just how to deal with Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est la vie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> for [mini exchange](http://l-elfie.dreamwidth.org/1146736.html)!! thanks to mars for beta-reading! in the same universe (and taking place after, though not really a sequel to) _moonlight destiny_. i love you, kinoface. XD

"And what's this I hear," Ayaka says, aiming for stern but coming off slightly more curious than she'd intended, "about me being 'one of those airheads from Venus?'" She distracts herself from her failed tone of voice by dragging her manicured nails down Nino's belly, catching them on the fabric of his shirt.

Nino swallows visibly, but can't say anything--at least, nothing intelligible through the scarf wrapped around his head, pulled tightly enough between his teeth that his cheeks dent in.

The fabric is already prettily damp, the pink turning a darker shade from Nino's saliva.

She'd been playing around when she told Nino that he'd been very bad at the wedding, to fool Prince Sho like that, and she's pretty sure he'd been joking when he'd looked at her and asked her with seeming guilelessness if she was going to reprimand him for his crimes--and, all right, she'd been a little drunk, too, at the time, when she'd affirmed that, in the name of _love_ and--and beauty! she'd punish him!

So here she is, two days later, with her boyfriend's silver tongue hidden away and his wrists tied to the bedframe in one of the comfortable suites that the Earth royals provided for wedding guests; she can already feel her heart beginning to race, and she's sure he can see the flush rising in her cheeks.

"Anyway," she says, shaking herself out of her momentary contemplation of the erratic up and down motions of Nino's stomach, "turn over."

He glances with his eyes at his bound wrists, then back at her, raising his eyebrows. She's certain he'd be laughing out loud if not for the gag--or maybe hiding his grins in his elbow the way he had when Prince Sho started to put the pieces together, except of course for the bound wrists--but she doesn't fall for it. "I know how flexible you are, Nino," she says. "Figure it out." She stands up next to the bed and smooths out the wrinkles from her sleep shirt--and then adds on, "Or else the punishment will be _worse_."

Her brother has always called her a little sadist, fondly; when she was younger and hadn't known what the word really meant, she'd innocently taken for granted that he'd been talking about how she laughed whenever he fell over or embarrassed himself. Now, though, she thrills at Nino's discomfort while he twists and shifts on the bed, and she knows Masaki's been right all this time.

Nino's hard. It can't be pleasant for him to be lying face-down like that. She smiles wider, and says, "Up on your knees--no, with your shoulders down, yes, like that," and she actually sounds commanding, perhaps even forceful, but she cares less about that and more about how Nino's butt is now at the perfect height.

"Your prank was childish, so you get a punishment worthy of a child this time," she says, putting her hand lightly on the fabric of his jeans, feeling the topography of stitching and the places where they were almost worn through with her fingertips, before raising her hand and smacking him hard.

Nino's eyes snap shut on impact, and then he cranes his neck to look at her, surprise clear in the lines of his eyebrows and the way his breath moves faster around the scarf.

Ayaka has a deceptively strong arm; she needs one, with a brother like Masaki. (She also needs one for ping pong.) She smiles at Nino, and if it's a little more delighted than she intends, well. She has time to get the act down; Nino has only known her for a little while, and has _years_ of being bad from before then.

If her hand gets tired, she thinks she remembered to pack her favorite ping pong paddle for the trip.

"For love and beauty," she says, smiling at Nino as she raises her hand again, "and for Venus."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.
> 
> The next morning, Ayaka is jolted awake by the door banging open exuberantly and her brother bursting into her room like a veritable storm of happiness, which is especially unwelcome because normally she wakes up hours before he does and she has no defenses against his cheer when she still has sleep in her eyes.
> 
> To be fair, she stayed up a lot later than usual, last night.
> 
> "Sis, how can you be sleeping with all this SUNSHINE," Masaki exclaims in lieu of any sort of greeting, then starts rummaging through the wardrobe and throwing clothes on top of the bed and therefore her. "We have to take advantage of this before we go back to Venus! I mean, I miss the endless cloud cover too but who knows when we'll get to drag Nino out there--"
> 
> As if on cue, Nino tightens his arm around her waist and groans into her neck. 
> 
> Masaki stops examining one of the earth-style dresses she'd picked up, and looks over. "Is Nino already _here_ , Aya-chan, you little--" but he doesn't finish, too busy jumping on the bed, scattering clothes and blankets. If not for Nino's vice-like grip on her, Ayaka's sure she would have fallen onto the floor, too.
> 
> She laughs, and laughing makes her wake up for real, so she untangles herself from Nino and says hello to her brother.
> 
> "Sis, look at his face, what did you do to him," Masaki breathes in delight while Nino complains uselessly beneath him.
> 
> "Nothing he didn't enjoy," she says, and picks up her robe from the pile of clothes. "I'm going to take a bath--for maybe an hour. Then we should definitely do whatever it was you were talking about."
> 
> She doesn't think Masaki really heard her, though, over the sound of Nino whining about first _one_ and then _the other_ , does everyone from Venus have a thing against him or something.
> 
> She can't stop smiling while she fills the tub. She'd thought the _wedding_ would be the highlight of their visit to Earth.
> 
> AND SCENE.


End file.
